


Мой Бенни

by kelRian



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Краткое содержание: после "Новое задание Фрейзера – сопровождать дочь канадского дипломата на бал, в то время, как Рэй должен отыскать список клиентов убитого сутенёра. Они и предположить не могли, что скоро их задания пересекутся" (wiki)





	Мой Бенни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14

Одни события тянут за собой другие, сбиваясь в снежный ком. Вот дочь дипломата танцует, наступая на ноги мальчишке. Вот она же, одетая уже не как девочка, как девушка, вальсирует с отцом, заглядываясь на молодого латыша.  
Фрейзер чувствовал тень даже не обиды — ощущения, что он, осознавая себя молодым, бесконечно старше нее. Не просто старше — а старик, развалина в ее глазах. Тень сожаления, привкус грусти от того, что своих детей нет, и не посмотреть, как девочка из ребенка становится девушкой, уверенной в своих силах. Как дочь дипломата на его глазах учится не просто принимать решения, но и нести за них ответственность.   
Хорошо, что тогда хандру прогнал Рэй, привезший, в который раз, парадный ремень. Все казалось в прошлом, все казалось забытым, но… все иногда возвращается.

У Рэя была дурная привычка — заводиться из-за пустяков. Нет, Бентон не сказал бы, что ему не нравились люди с взрывным характером. Просто Веккио иногда было невозможно понять.  
Ну да, Фрейзер был неправ. Ему, наверно, нельзя было соглашаться на клуб, а надо было настоять на своем, но кто же мог знать, что Рэя так заденет эта история, и тот не сможет успокоиться и на второй день. Все же обычно Веккио был более отходчив.  
При этом Бентон никак не мог понять, в чем конкретно была его вина. Заботиться о моральном облике девочки, пусть и дочери дипломата, было слишком непохоже на Веккио. Поэтому Фрейзеру оставалось только слушать новый поток ругани и вяло оправдываться, пытаясь понять истинную причину.

— Что ты там делал? — наседал на него Рэй, меряя шагами комнату и отказываясь садиться.   
Бентон даже согнал по этому поводу Дифа с покрывала, но Рэй был неумолим.  
— Это же просто была работа. Да, я понимаю, я виноват, я должен был отговорить... — какие еще способы убеждения можно было применить, когда ты едешь на крыше машины, Фрейзер с ходу не мог придумать, но наверняка они были.  
— Нет, даже не оправдывайся, — Веккио одернул пиджак. То, что он, придя в квартиру, не стал раздеваться, было очень плохим признаком. — Но откуда ты вообще знаешь об этом месте?  
— Я не знал, Рэй, — устало ответил Бентон. Оказалось очень обидно, когда тебе не верят. — И в любом случае — клуб как клуб, люди развлекались. Что такого страшного было в этом клубе?  
— Нет, я не понимаю, — продолжил Веккио обличительную тираду, будто и не слышал попыток объясниться. — Ты такой, такой... правильный. И там, среди всех этих людей. Тебе ведь там проходу не давали, признайся!  
— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — вскинул руки Бентон в очередной попытке оправдаться.   
Веккио сощурился, и Фрейзер кожей почувствовал, как ему пытаются заглянуть в душу, осматривая с головы до ног.  
— Тебе так нравится, — выплюнул Рэймонд после паузы.  
— Как "так"?  
В голове у Фрейзера была каша. Он перестал вообще что-либо понимать. Сначала Рэй злился, потом — ругался. Теперь вообще почти успокоился, но от этого спокойствия было жутко.  
— Так. Такие парни. Иначе бы ты там не был.  
— Я просто никогда не думал об этом! Ты меня путаешь! — взмолился Фрейзер, но Рэй выглядел отстраненным, как человек, принявший решение.  
— Нет, я все понимаю. Понимаю, Фрейзер. Я все понимаю. Тут нечего стесняться. Просто такой правильный парень как ты…  
От улыбки Веккио Фрейзеру стало совсем плохо.   
— Рэй, послушай меня. Я просто сопровождал! — Бентон был близок к тому, чтобы схватить друга за рукав и все же объясниться. Но тот, в очередной раз поправив пиджак, направился к двери.  
— Ты взрослый мальчик, Бенни, и можешь сопровождать кого угодно и куда угодно. Счастливо оставаться, — отчеканил Рэй и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Дифенбейкер удивленно посмотрел сначала на дверь, а потом на хозяина.  
— Как-то так, Диф, как-то так.

Фрейзер долго ходил по квартире, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Но ходьба по замкнутому пространству не помогала. Стены давили, мешая думать. Сейчас Бентон был готов отдать свой лучший ремень, лишь бы была возможность надеть лыжи и бегом через лес, в горы, чтобы ветер свистел в ушах, а Диф бежал впереди. Чтобы не думать, чтобы перестать быть, растворившись в белом безмолвии. Когда над головой — небо, и бесконечная тишина вокруг. До звона. До шума в ушах.  
Не прощающая ошибок зима распахивает объятия, встречает как любимого, долгожданного гостя, гладит пушистыми рукавицами.  
На ее ресницах — льдинки, а сами зрачки — темно-синие до черноты, как провалы замерших озер. Фрейзер всегда любовался красавицей зимой, тем, как она закатами красит глаза, а черный частокол леса кажется пушистыми ресницами.  
Ее красота жестока и обманчива, но она умеет любить и отвечать взаимностью. Иногда, прокладывая лыжню по свежему снегу, Бентон чувствовал себя мальчиком Каем из сказки, которому обещали ледяные коньки и весь мир в придачу. Только вместо дворца Снежной королевы — сторожка лесника.  
Там всегда немного пахнет смолой. Можно распахнуть дверь, впуская внутрь морозный воздух, ругнуться на Дифа, который, конечно же, не отряхнул лапы и наследит. Можно снять лыжи и тут же почувствовать, что ходишь легко, будто летишь, хотя еще несколько минут назад думал, что лететь можно только на лыжах, растворяясь в безумном снежном беге.  
Добротно сложенная печь разгорается, стоит поднести спичку. А чайник закипает вечность. И иногда, спустя эту вечность и еще немного, стукнет дверь, впуская нового гостя, заботы и горести которого забрала зима.

Встряхнув головой, Фрейзер отогнал воспоминания. Если сейчас он не может позволить себе чистый воздух, то стоит хотя бы выйти из дома.  
— Пошли, Диф, пройдемся.  
Умный волк настороженно пряданул ушами и с радостью подбежал к окну.  
— Нет, Дифенбейкер, через дверь.  
"Зануда", — по глазам прочитал ответ Фрейзер, но добиваться своего Диф не стал. По крайней мере не в этот раз.  
Зимы и снега в Чикаго не было и в помине, как и свежего воздуха.   
Бентон шел по улицам, старясь не принюхиваться к запахам окружающей помойки. Диф бежал впереди, задорно помахивая хвостом. У него было множество дел и множество его собачьих или волчьих новостей. Стоило пометить территорию, показывая, кто хозяин района.  
Обитатели улиц спали, только около одного из дворов бродяга жег в бочке мусор.  
— Хорошей ночи, Майкл, — приветливо улыбнулся Фрейзер.  
— И тебе, Бен. Что не спится? — Майкл с наслаждением потянулся, грея руки.  
— Так получилось, — ответил Фрейзер и подошел ближе, завороженный видом открытого пламени. Он уже почти забыл, как выглядит камин, как оранжевые, желтые, красные языки огня поднимаются вверх, выстреливая искрами.  
— С подружкой, что ли, поругался? — понимающе хмыкнул Майкл.  
Вместо ответа Фрейзер неопределенно пожал плечами. Вряд ли Рэя можно было назвать подружкой, но поругаться они определенно поругались.  
То, что Бентон ошибочно принял за просто кучу коробок, зашевелилось, и раздался пропитой голос:  
— Вечно этим бабам неймется. Туда не ходи, на эту не смотри. И начинают орать как резаные.  
— Добрый вечер, Реджинальд, — учтиво поздоровался Бентон.  
— Какой вечер, ночь на дворе. Но все равно добрая, — Реджинальд выбрался из своего спального места и тоже подошел к бочке.  
— Шел бы ты домой, Бентон. На кровать ее завалил — и того. Бабы это любят. Сразу как шелковая будет.  
— Да ладно тебе, Редж, не наседай на парня. Может, он по этой скучает. По экологии, — почесал косматую бороду Майкл.  
— Главное, мой тебе совет, помирись с ней сегодня.  
— Не мучай парня советами! Без тебя справится. Говорю тебя, по снегу тоскует. Мальчик-то северный, вон, глаза какие. Как небо!  
— Где ты такое небо видел, скажи мне?  
— Спасибо Реджинальд, спасибо Майкл. Наверно, мне действительно стоит идти.  
Бентон развернулся и пошел к дому, оставив бродяг выяснять причины его ночной прогулки.  
Диф, донельзя довольный, ткнулся носом в ладонь у самого подъезда и растворился в темноте по своим волчьим делам.

***  
Проклиная все на свете, Рэй в пятый раз пытался вывернуть пижаму. В ней, видимо, было безумное количество рукавов, а учитывая, что на него периодически шикали, требуя не шуметь посреди ночи, задача начинала казаться невыполнимой.  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Веккио счел это знаком и, отшвырнув одежду, рявкнул в трубку: "Слушаю!"  
— Кому не спится посреди ночи? — сонно поинтересовались из соседней комнаты. Слух у обеих сестер был отменный, но никакого желания пересказывать телефонный звонок у Рэя не было.  
— Работа. Я поехал, — буркнул он любопытным родственницам, чтобы отстали.  
— Какая работа посреди ночи? — пробурчали в ответ с деланным возмущением.  
— Самая обычная. Моя. За которую платят деньги, — бросил на ходу Рэй и, проверив, на месте ли ключи от машины, выскочил из дома, радуясь, что не успел ни раздеться, ни выпить.

Бентон встречал его на улице, у подъезда. Невозможно суровый, в полной парадной форме. Сапоги практически светились в темноте. Завидев машину, он поправил шляпу, а потом и вовсе снял ее, начав крутить в руках. Дурацкая привычка, с головой выдающая его неуверенность, — она... нет, не раздражала. Просто была еще одним чудачеством маунти.  
— А где Диф? — удивленно спросил Рэй, понимая, что вопрос глупый. Все остальное, значит, показалось ему нормальным, а то, что нет волка — удивило. Будто каждый день Фрейзер ему названивает посреди ночи с просьбой приехать, а потом разве что ручку при выходе из машины не подает.  
— Пошел гулять. У него... — Бентон замялся и поджал губы, подбирая слово, — у него подружка. Наверно, пошел к ней.  
— Понятно. Твой блохастый друг пошел по бабам. Молодец.  
— Рэй... — голос прозвучал почти жалобно.  
— Хорошо, не начинаю. Только не говори, что ты вытащил меня из теплой постели, потому что хотел сообщить эту бесценную информацию.  
— Рэй... я...  
— Я слушаю.  
— Рэй, — Фрейзер глубоко вдохнул, явно набираясь смелости. — Рэй. Я был не прав. Я не должен был соглашаться. Я должен был сразу забрать ее оттуда.  
— Фрейзер.   
— Подожди. Да, я полностью признаю свою вину. Я не должен был. Ты поступил абсолютно верно. Прости меня. Я...  
Целовать Фрейзера, прижав к стене, было упоительно. Он так и стоял опустив руки, и совершенно не сопротивлялся.  
— Фрейзер, может быть, ты уже предложишь мне подняться, — нахально сказал Рэй, как только смог заставить себя оторваться от Бентона.  
— Да, Рэй, конечно.  
Бенни попытался разгладить безжалостно смятую шляпу, надел ее, снова снял. Изучил ее с совершенно трагичным выражением лица и снова надел.  
С мстительным удовлетворением Рэй понял, что Бенни — растерянный, не знающий, куда деть руки. Его Бенни — смущенный, чувствующий себя неловко. Его Бенни. Любой. Нравился Рэю. И очень сильно.


End file.
